Doug Weight
| birth_place = Warren, Michigan | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2010 | played_for = New York Rangers Edmonton Oilers St. Louis Blues Carolina Hurricanes Anaheim Ducks New York Islanders | draft = 34th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = New York Rangers }} Douglas Daniel Weight (born January 21, 1971) is a retired American professional ice hockey player who is currently an Assistant Coach and Assistant General Manager for the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League (NHL). During his 19-year career in NHL, he played for the New York Rangers, Edmonton Oilers, Carolina Hurricanes, Anaheim Ducks, St. Louis Blues and the New York Islanders. Playing Career Early Playing Career Doug graduated in 1989 from Notre Dame High School in Harper Woods, Michigan. He played his amateur career within The Compuware youth hockey organization (aaa level), before being drafted by the Bloomfield Jets of the North American Junior Hockey League (now known as the NAHL). During that time, high school hockey was not considered to be competitive enough in the Detroit, Michigan area. Therefore, Doug followed in the footsteps of several other Detroit-area players by playing in the NAJHL, including Pat Lafontaine and Mike Modano. Doug led the NAJHL in scoring, and was recruited by Lake Superior State University. He played two years in the NCAA with LSSU from 1989–91. NHL Playing Career Doug was drafted by the New York Rangers in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft with their second pick, 34th overall. After completing his second year with his college team, Doug played a single playoff game with the Rangers in 1991, then split time between the Rangers and their AHL affiliate the Binghamton Rangers. He played 65 games with the Rangers in his first full NHL season, 1992–93, before being traded to the Edmonton Oilers for forward Esa Tikkanen. He played eight and a half seasons with the Oilers, secluding a stint with SB Rosenheim of the German Elite League (DEL) during the shortened 1994-95 NHL season, serving as their captain from 1999–2001. It was as an Oiler that Doug earned his reputation as a premiere playmaker, leading Edmonton to five consecutive playoff appearances and scoring a personal-best 104 points during the troubled 1995–96 season. On July 1, 2001, due to Edmonton's precarious financial situation, Doug was traded to the St. Louis Blues (along with Michel Riesen) for forwards Marty Reasoner and Jochen Hecht & defenseman Jan Horacek. He spent the next three seasons with the Blues before returning to the DEL due to the 2004-05 NHL lockout to play in the final stages of the 2004–05 season with the Frankfurt Lions. Upon the resumption of the NHL in the 2005–06 season, Doug returned to the weakened Blues before he was traded after waiving a no-trade clause (along with the rights to Erkki Rajamaki) to the Carolina Hurricanes for Jesse Boulerice, Mike Zigomanis, the rights to Magnus Kahnberg and draft picks on January 30, 2006. In the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals, Doug and the Hurricanes suffered a huge blow during Game 5, when he was sandwiched heavily along the boards by Raffi Torres and Chris Pronger in the second period of the game, which the Oilers won 4–3 in overtime on June 19, 2006. He missed the remainder of the Finals with a shoulder injury & his place in roster went to Erik Cole. However, Carolina Hurricanes won the Stanley Cup in 7 games. On July 2, 2008, Doug was given a one-year contract by the rebuilding New York Islanders. On January 2, 2009, he registered his 1000th point while playing for the Islanders with an assist on a goal scored by Richard Park. Doug re-signed with the Islanders for the 2009–10 season. He succeeded former longtime Oiler teammate, Bill Guerin as the captain of the Islanders on October 2, 2009. Despite missing a large portion of the season to various injures and scoring 1 goal in 36 games, he was signed to a one-year extension with the Islanders on August 31, 2010. After enduring a second consecutive year decimated by a lingering back injury, Doug announced his retirement following the 2010–11 season on May 26, 2011. Post-Playing Career With his retirement as a player from the game of hockey after 19 seasons in the NHL, it was immediately announced by the Islanders General Manager Garth Snow that Doug would continue on with the organization as an assistant coach and Special Assistant to the GM. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Doug has played several times internationally for his country. He made 3 World Championship appearances for the United States in 1993, 1994 and 2005. He was a part of the silver medal winning team at the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, and also played with Team USA at the 1996 and 2004 World Cup of Hockey, and the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano. In his only junior tournament in the 1991 World Junior Championships, Doug led the entire tournament in scoring with 5 goals and 14 assists in 7 games for Team USA. Accolades Category:1971 births Category:New York Islanders players Category:NHL assistant coaches Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:NHL general managers Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:American ice hockey players